Sasuke's Return
by Sakura Haruno 998
Summary: Sasuke has returned and Sakura is surprised. SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke's return

It has been about 4 years since Sasuke had left the leaf village.

He went directly to Tsunade. She had told him that he is not allowed to go on missions or leave the village with out her permission for 1 whole year. When he was about to leave a pink haired girl entered the room.

"Tsunade, Naruto and Sai got into a fight again",Said Sakura

"Who started it this time?"

"Sai"

"What happened?"

"..."

"SAKURA!!!!!!"

"Wha.. what?'

"Tell me what happened"

"fine"

_flashback_

_Sakura was waiting on the bridge for Sai and Naruto._

_"Hey Sakura-Chan"_

_"sigh. Hi Naruto-San"_

_"Whats wrong"_

_"well it just that.._

_Sakura was interrupted by a hit in the face._

_"OWWWWWWWW_

_"What the fuck Sai, Said a pissed off Naruto_

_Then Naruto and Sai started to fight until they were knocked out .Then Sakura took them to the hospital._

_End of flashback_

**_"You knocked them out", asked Tsunade_**

**_"Yep"_**

**_"OK"_**

**_"Lady Tsunade.."_**

**_"Yes"_**

**_"what is Sasuke doing here?"_**

**_"he finally returned"_**

**_"sigh OK"_**

**_Then Sakura left with Sasuke trying to catch up with her._**

**_"SAKURA!!"_**

**_"huh"_**

_**"Sakura i...****

* * *

** _

Please review. Please don't flame me. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Date

BoldTalking

Italicsregular story

Underlinedthoughts and inner person

**"What do you want Sasuke?"**

**"..."**

**"Fine i'm..**

_Sakura couldn't finish talking because Sasuke had Kissed her. Sakura was in a trance._

Is he kissing me?

_Hell yea!_

_Sakura then started to kiss back. Sasuke and Sakura had to pull away for air._

**" So you still love me after all i did to you?"**

**"..."**

**"Sakura?"**

**"..."**

**"Will you...** _Sasuke couldn't say anything because Sakura was kissing him._

**"Sasuke i still love you. Even when Naruto told me to give up on you"**

**"I'm glad you didn't listen to that DOBE"**

_Then Sasuke and Sakura started kissing again._

**" Lets continue this elsewhere", said Sasuke**

**"K. How bout my place?"**

**"What about your parents?"**

**"They... died two months ago" **

**"Sakura"**

**"I'm fine!"**

_Sasuke and Sakura went to Sakura's house and started to kiss again. Then Sasuke licked Sakura's bottom lip asking for entrence which she gave him. Then Sasuke pushed her down on her bead. He then got on top of her and ..._

* * *

_What will happen next?_

_Please review. Sorry if this sucks. I will be working on it for a while._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 of Sasuke's return.

Then Sasuke started to lick Sakura.

Sasuke was going to kiss Sakura but then there was a knock at the dood.

Sakura went up and answered the door to find Fan boys like Lee.

Sasuke walked up to Sakura and told the fanboys to BACK THE HELL OFF!!

**"Sasuke"**

**"What is it Sakura"**

**"You didn't have to scare them"**

**"Oh.. Sor**

Sasuke couldn't finish because Sakura have given him a sweet hug.


	4. Chapter 4

Sasuke's Return Ch.4

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura "Sasuke its fine your just being over protective" Sakura said as she let go of her hold on him. Sasuke had an evil look on his face. He pushed her back down on the bed and started to kiss and bite her neck. "Sasuke-kun I…..I really do like you," Sakura said as she ran her hands through his beautiful raven hair. There was a loud bang outside of Sakura's house and it made Sakura jump a little. This made Sasuke smirk. He lifted his head up from her neck. "Do you have a radio" Sakura pushed him off her as she went and turned on the radio. The song on the radio at the moment is Crash and Burn by Elise Estrada. Sasuke looked at Sakura and pulled her into his lap. "You liked him didn't you," He asked knowing that she had liked his replacement Sai. She nodded her head but leaned in and kissed him passionately on the lips "But I will always love you more than him," She said and cuddled into his chest and Sasuke tightened his hold on her. Sakura began to fall asleep and some hair fell in front of her eyes. "Hmm you're so cute," Sasuke mumbled to himself and moved the strands of hair that fell in her face. He then laid her down on the bed and then lay down and soon darkness began to consume him. R&R Any Ideas? Yours Truly ~Sakura Haruno 998~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Sasuke's Return Chapter 5

Sakura woke up to a loud knocking on her door. She groaned and rolled out of bed and opened the door and there stood Naruto Uzumaki.

"N-Naruto what are you doing here"

"WHERE IS HE" Naruto screamed and pushed Sakura out of the way and walked towards Sasuke. Sasuke woke up and got up off of the bed

"Naruto I can explain" Sasuke said as Naruto tried to hit him but Naruto refused to listen.

"NARUTO" Sakura screamed and punched him.

"Just listen to Sasuke" Naruto whined a bit but sat on the floor and listened to what Sasuke had to say.

"I came back to the leaf village and I ran into Sakura. We started talking and one thing became another and I love Sakura , Naruto I want to try and have a relationship with Sakura but I also want to become friends with you Naruto" Sasuke said and Naruto sat there mouth opened.

Naruto smiled one of his cheesy smiles and said "welcome back Sasuke" Then Naruto got up off the floor walked to the door and left. But before he left he said one last thing. "You better take good care of Sakura-chan"

A couple days later Sasuke and Sakura were walking hand in hands waiting for Naruto and Sai to show up. Naruto and Sai show up 2 hours late. "NARUTO SAI"

Sakura screamed as she punched both of them. Sasuke just smirked. "Ok lets get going on our mission" Sakura said. Everyone nodded their heads. Sasuke walked beside Sakura until a enemy attacked them. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai all fought but the team got split up. Sasuke went with Sai and Sakura went with Naruto. Naruto had to carry Sakura. The four met up and they found somewhere to set up camp and went to bed. Sakura fell asleep but woke up and saw...

Im really sorry for the short chappie

I had finals and summer just started but I promise the next chappie will be much better


End file.
